The Lion Dib
by Mookyvet
Summary: A strange pair of people arrive and town and force Dib and the other 'townies' to be in their special production of 'The Lion King'. Co-written by Sinne. Chapter 4 has finally arrived! C'EST TRES HYPER COOL!!! ^^; J'adore le francais.
1. Dib's Awakening

Once again, morning had arrived. Each morning brought forth the beginning of a new day (of course, since that's the definition of morning, isn't it?) and each day brought forth the evil-ness of his faroff neighbor. But, for some reason, he figured it might be different today. Some reason he couldn't figure out. With a yawn, Dib crawled out of his bed and staggered into the bathroom, his hands rising to rub his droopy amber orbs beneath his glasses. He quickly took a shower and pulled his clothes on before cleaning his glasses and heading downstairs. He was somewhat hungry, but not very much, so of course his breakfast of toast would suffice.  
  
He headed silently into the kitchen and caught barrage of toast that flew at his head, his eyes shifting over towards his sister, Gaz, sitting at the table and munching on half a piece she had left. She hardly acknowledged his existence as she stuffed the last bit into her mouth and picked up her GameSlave to head into the other room.  
  
"Move it, nimrod..."she grumbled to him as she pushed by him, a small sigh escaping Dib as he quickly buttered his toast and began to eat while fixing himself a glass of orange juice. And then it came, the distinguishing sound that separated all the other days from this one. The doorbell. "Get the door! I'm watching 'When Cheerleaders Explode'!" came his sister's voice from the living room. He let out a sigh, finished the last piece and hurried to get the door.  
  
"Yes?" he asked as he opened it, looking up at the pair of people on his doorstep...a rather odd pair.  
  
" Lookit that kid! He's got cool hair! We can use him..." said the first girl, staring back at him with a strangely spooky expression on her face. She was fairly tall, light brown hair with blonde hair reaching down to just past her shoulders while she wore a pair of jeans and a black shirt that said "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me" on it in pink writing.  
  
"...What?" was his only reply as he took a step back from the girl. "She's kind of....um...scary..."he thought to himself, backing up even more as the other person soon caught his attention . She stood there silently...a bit too silent for his liking, while staring back at him with dark brown eyes. She was taller than the first and wore a pair of black pants, a baggy black shirt, and a heavy black coat. And strangely, she wore a pair of red devil horns on the top of her head.  
  
"Yees, yeees...perfection...we must have him...."the girl whispered, staring down at him as well while her tanned cheeks puffed out a bit in a smile. He'd begun to feel like some sort of exhibit.  
  
"...well, I'm gonna...go now, so...um...bye..."he said, backing away a bit more and slowly beginning to close the door.  
  
"Nooo!" said the devil horn girl, pressing her hand against the wooden barrier and grinning at him. "We have things for you...plans, boy...greeeeat plans...YOU'LL LOVE THE PLANS, I TELL YOU!" she exclaimed.  
  
" Yes, yes, you shall love the plans...you shall love them...LOVE THEM GOOD!" the first chimed in, chuckling evilly. "You must be in our town play."  
  
"You live in our town?" Dib asked, looking at them a bit closer.  
  
"No...but...we...um...JUST PAY ATTENTION!"  
  
The demon girl stepped forth and handed him a pamplet, grinning insanely and nodding her head to nothing. "I made that myself on my amazing computer with my rapid typing skills! I type like a maniac!" she told him, clearing her throat for her next little announcement. " Yes, yes, you're perfect! All fuzzy and such!"  
  
"Fuzzy?" he asked as he moved a hand to his hair. It was all happening so fast...he didn't even know who these people were and they were already forcing him into a commitment.  
  
"Mmhm. But first, we must introduce ourselves. I'm Vet and this is Kaci. Say hello, Kaci!" the second girl said as she adjusted her glasses, turning to look at the first.  
  
"Hello..." The girl replied, rubbing her hands together menacingly, "Vet, he's greeeat...he's the one..."  
  
"Will you people just tell me what you're talking about? I'm starting to get confused..."he said to them irritably, his shoulders tensing a little as he stared up at them. Vet simply gave him a strange look before looking back to Kaci for a second or so, nodding somewhat.  
  
She finally cleared her throat and turned her attention back to the impatient boy, smiling softly. "You're going to be our Simba, Dib. And tell your sister and your father about the play as well. They have to be in it. I'll be back tomorrow for your reply. " she said to him before turning and walking away while motioning for Kaci to follow.  
  
Kaci giggled like some sort of insane thing that giggles and petted Dib on the head before turning to follow her friend. "Bye bye, Dib!" She called over her shoulder, "We're going to have -so- much fun."  
  
"But...hey...Wait a mintue! How did you know my name!" Dib called to them, his eyes widening a little before he dropped the pamphlet and began to chase after them. "I want some an.....swers..." Sadly, he was cut short as the two seemed to disappear into a small crowd, the bystanders dispersing after a second or so and leaving no sight of them whatsoever. "...What's going on?" 


	2. Doom Sounds!

I hope I'm not hated for how I'm writing Zim, Dib, or GIR...I don't have much experience, but I'm trying my best! ^^; Please don't hate me...love me...much much love....or I shall be oh-so-sad... ________________  
  
Dib took a deep breath and shook his head as he turned and headed back to his house. Perhaps the people were just insane? Yes, that certainly had to be it. Normal people didn't walk up to houses and start conversations about how cool someone's hair was. Yet, despite how 'psycho' he thought the pair probably were, he couldn't help but look down at the pamphlet resting against the carpet as he stepped inside. With an arch of a brow, he reached down and picked it up, flipping through the pages slowly and blinking at what he saw. "They....put my name there already?" he asked himself, his voice sounding shocked at the revelation...and it got weirder. His father's and sister's names were there as well, printed in neat black ink.  
  
The whole situation creeped him out and he rushed back into the living room, sliding to a halt in front of Gaz and holding the paper out for him to see. "Gaz! You won't believe this! These people, they just..." he began, though he was quickly interrupted.  
  
"Get out of my way, you raving schitzo..."she hissed to him, her already slitted eyes seeming to narrow even more in a rather doomy sort of way.  
  
"But, Gaz...you just have to..."  
  
"Dib, you have five seconds to get out of my view of those cheerleaders...or, I -will- unleash my fury upon you..." Gaz responded with a slightly lower tone.  
  
"But, Gaz.." He could tell that he wasn't being heard when he saw her hand inch towards a nearby lamp and took a step to the side in reflex. "Well, look at it when they're done...er...imploding, or whatever..." With a sigh, Dib turned and headed back upstairs to his room, looking out the window intensely and beginning to wonder if he should even take the situation seriously...probably not, since they weren't there...but, they -were- at another house, readying themselves for a confrontation with yet another -unique- individual.  
  
A knock on the door was heard, though it didn't seem to distract GIR from 'The Scary Monkey Show' whatsoever. He seemed to be in a trance for a while until there was another knock and he quickly crawled down off of the couch.  
  
"Master, Master, the door's EXPLOOOODING! DO YOU HEAR THE DOOM SOUNDS! THE DOOM SOUNDS!" he exclaimed loudly.  
  
"GIR, would you stop with the racket! It's only a knock....on...my...door?" With a curious expression, the little green alien quickly stalked through the room, wearing his human disguise just in case. Clearing his throat a little, he opened the door and peeked outside, eyeing the two girls who stood there.  
  
"Master! They gots cupcakes?" GIR asked from behind, pushing against his legs to try and get a good view of them and tilting his little 'doggy' head to the side.  
  
"No, GIR...back...and what do you want?" Zim asked the two in front of him, his eyes glaring angrily at having been disrupted.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind some cupcakes, but that's really not what we're here for. We've come to recruit victims, er, participants for the town play..." The shorter girl with blue eyes said to him, "You'd make a great villain."  
  
"Yeah...perfect, Kaci..."the second girl with glasses replied, grinning down at him.  
  
"V-villain? THERE'RE NO VILLAINS HERE! You've got the wrong house! Now, removed your...uh...door...knocking...filth from my steps!" he replied, closing the door quickly while sounds of GIR exclaming about wanting to poke the Girl Scouts were heard.  
  
Kaci stuck her foot out and caught the door on her sandal, grinning deviously to herself, "Aw, come on now, that was rude. You know, kids who aren't willing to participate in town plays seem a bit...suspicious...Don't you think so, Vet?"  
  
Zim quickly looked behin himself, eyeing Kaci somewhat and kicking her sandal lightly with the toe of his bood. "Remove your filty appendage from my...what? Suspicious? What do you mean?" he asked, now paying attention to them fully and ignoring GIR's rants from behind about them getting Ice Cream Sandwiches for the Sand party. Meanwhile, Vet's grin had gotten a bit more...well, evil, since that was basically how she looked all of the time.  
  
"Oh, nothing...it's just that most kids who aren't in at least one play during their childhood seem strange...like, they're -not from around here- ..."she hinted to him, watching as Zim's eyes widened a little more.  
  
"Hm...well...I'm -not- different...I'm as...undifferent as undifferent can be...tell me of this...thing called a 'Play'...TELL ME NOW!" he demanded.  
  
"Of course we will!" The ever-enthusiastic Kaci chided, "We're putting on a play of 'The Lion King' and we need someone to play Scar, the bad guy. You'd be perfect," She leaned down closer to him to whisper spookily, "You've got that 'evil dude' aura going on."  
  
"Hmm...Scaaaar...I will think about it." Zim said quickly as he straightened his posture and snatched the pamphlet that Vet held out toward him. "Now, go away...you disgust me..." And with that, he kicked Kaci's foot out of the way and went back inside, screaming as GIR tackled his head for some reason.  
  
Vet shrugged softly and headed away from the door. "He was interesting...but he looked so cute and green and...SQUISHY!" she exclaimed to Kaci while waiting for her friend to follow.  
  
"Squishy...squishy but mean," Kaci replied, letting her head hang as she followed Vet past the small field of homicidal lawn gnomes, "He kicked my lucky feets. My lucky Birkenstock feets."  
  
" Aaw...it'll be fine...we'll get you some nice striped socks..." her friend replied while lightly patting her on the back. And so, the insanity began... 


	3. RAAAAWR!

Yeah, I know it's taking me a while with all of this, but I just realized...that I really should watch 'The Lion King' over again...; Please excuse my idiocy. So, I GO GET IT FROM MY GWAMMA! YAY! ^^;  
  
---------------------  
  
Zim stood there in the middle of the living room, looking over the little blue pamphlet for what seemed like ages before his eyes stopped upon a rather interesting line. At least, it was interesting to him. "D-dib? That stinking human rotwad is going to be in the play?! A-and...he's...at the top of the list? This ISN'T RIGHT! How dare they put me on a list with that....f-filth!" he exclaimed, his eyes sliding to the door and glaring angrily at it.  
  
"Master, you angry? Did the muffins do it?! DID THE MUFFINS HURT MASTER?!" GIR cried, going on a miniature rampage into the kitchen before a crash resounded into the other room, a few bolts rolling out and coming to a halt in front of Zim. "Whoooopsie! I FIX IT!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Meanwhile, back on the farm...  
  
-----------------------  
  
With a sigh, the scythe-haired youngster pulled back from the window and plopped down onto the bed, his mind continuing to pick through the morning's events. After a second or so, he couldn't help but laugh. Him? In a play?! Surely, they were kidding. Yep, it had to be one gigantic prank. It was something he'd actually expect, a prank. He'd begun to break out into even more laughter until a voice caught his attention and he quickly headed back to the window.  
  
"You! Stink beast! Get down here!" Zim called from the sidewalk, his arms crossed impatiently against his chest while GIR danced in circles around him.  
  
"Zim? What're you doing here?" he replied, one of his eyes arching in a skeptical manner.  
  
"Just get down here NOW!"  
  
Finally, with a roll of his eyes, he dashed downstairs and skidded to a halt in front of the door, his hands twisting the knob and pulling it open so that he stood, face to face, with Zim. "Exactly what do y--" the boy began, though quickly interrupted by Zim's mad rants.  
  
"You think you're better than me, don't you? Well, that's WRONG, you miserable excuse for a...thing. I know what you're trying to do...and I WILL prove to everyone that you 'huuuuman's are nothing but wads of moving, germ infested, pods of stupidity."the miniature green man stated, his head tilting backward somewhat in a 'superior' manner.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but whatever it is...you're insane."  
  
"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME! Or feel the wrath of...um...nevermind that!" Swiftly, his hand shot forward, pressing his pamphlet against Dib's rounded glasses and causing his eyes to cross in a confused manner. "I know that you're trying to outdo me in this...town 'plaaay' of yours, and I just want you to know that I, with my superior playing skills, will RISE TO VICTORY! So be afraid, little stink beast...be very afraid...Because, I have a little surprise for you after it's all said and done...yes...a beautiful surprise...a surprise of amazing-ness...YOU WATCH FOR THE SURPRISE, DIB! AND YOU FEAR IT! FEAR IT LIKE...SPOOKS!"  
  
Dib hardly had a chance to reply before Zim had taken off down the sidewalk while GIR stepped forward and looked up at him. "And just what do -you- want?" he asked as he propped his hands up against his waist.  
  
GIR blinked. "Hee hee...Taco..."the little green dog giggled before heading off after his master.  
  
"Superior...yeah, right...I'LL MAKE A FOOL OF YOU, ZIM! Just you wait..."he exclaimed, his hands moving to pull his coat a bit tighter against his figure before he headed back inside. In the back of his head, he couldn't help but wonder what kind of 'surprise' Zim was planning for him, though it was soon pushed away as he skidded to a halt in front of Gaz once more.  
  
"You have to be in the play, Gaz! Zim's up to something...he says he's going to prove that humans are inferior...or something. JUST SAY YOU'LL BE IN IT!" he exclaimed, staring at her while a growl escaped his sister's throat.  
  
She let out a sigh and reached for the lamp again, gripping it tightly. "Move, Dib...You're blocking my sight with your ugliness..."  
  
The threat was rather...threatening (oO; God, my brain...turned to goo- mush by Pre-Cal), but he took a deep breath and held out his arms, shaking his head slowly. "Just say you'll be in the play, and I'll move...I'll...even buy you...$20 of new for you game, okay? Just say you'll be in it." She seemed ready to clock him any moment now, but decided against it.  
  
"You're lucky I need new batteries, dork...and make that $30 dollars worth..."  
  
He gave a tumultuous cheer and headed back upstairs again," This'll be PERFECT! You just wait, Zim, you just wait...I'll be the best Simba ever...RAAAAWR!!" 


	4. The Substitute

The next few days passed quickly, nothing happening as usual. And on Monday, Dib found himself walking rather dismally to skool as usual with his sister, dreading the horribly pessimistic lecture that Ms. Bitters had probably planned for them. He couldn't remember a single day when they'd talked about something positive, like cloud formation, or something. Usually, it was a topic like "How storm clouds form, why they hit people, and why do those particular people deserve the agonizing pain". Actually, that particular day had been quite interesting...that is until Ms. Bitters sent him outside to the flag pole to try and demonstrate the process. And he, of course, faked the pain of his head 'sploding and ran off to the nurse's office.  
  
With a sigh ,the scythe haired boy headed through the doors and along the hallways, stopping at his locker for a few moments to get his books before he continued along to his classroom. Once inside, Dib took his regular seat and looked around. The lessons were written on the board already: Spelling Test of Impending Doom.  
  
"What luck..."he uttered. Just then, Zim marched into the classroom, his hands folded behind his back while his head was tilted upward in a 'snooty' manner. He sat down in his desk beside Dib and simply stared forward, the boy's amber eyes following him along and narrowing slowly. "You know, Zim...I took what you said into consideration."  
  
The green alien looked over to him skeptically. "Eh? I'm sorry...I don't speak to germy children such as yourself..."Zim said before turning his attention forward again and waiting for the lesson to begin.  
  
"Alright, then...But, just so you know...there is no way that you'll be better than me in the play. At first, I wasn't even going to participate, but that rousing speech you gave was just enough to spark my interest in the event. You're goin' down, Zim...rest assured, you're goin' down." Then, the bell rang and Dib looked forward as well. He could tell that what he'd said was getting to Zim...mainly due to the strange noise his clenching fist was making against his gloves. And it made him feel good. Actually, it made him feel great. So great that he didn't even notice the lack of teacher in the room. But, soon, he did.  
  
There was a creak as the door opened and a girl stepped inside, moving to stand behind the desk and grinning at them strangely. It was the girl from before...the one that had been with her 'horned' friend...the one that had given him the pamphlet. But, why in the world was she here, and not Ms. Bitters?  
  
"Well! Good morning," she began, then waited for them to reply.  
  
"Good morning, Miss...uh..."the kids attempted to chant, though they found themselves lacking a name to do so. Finally, they stopped there and stared at her, wondering if it was by some miracle that Ms. Bitters was out.  
  
A few of the children let out soft coughs, one of them daring to raise his hands. "Uh...M-miss? Where's Ms. Bitters?" the girl asked, staring at their substitute and wondering if their work would get even more doomy, if that was even possible.  
  
"Ms. Bitters is...uhm...on jury duty..." she replied, her eyes shifting eerily. Suddenly, she smiled and grabbed an eraser, cleared the board, and wrote in big letters "PROPS".  
  
A small murmur of voiced rose throughout the classroom as the children watched her. Suddenly, one of them jumped up, looking as if they were having the biggest heart attack ever. "NO! NO MORE PEAS! NO MORE MATTRESSES! THE PAAAAIN!!" the kid screamed, soon sittin back down and staring into space nervously. Meanwhile, Dib was trying to ignore the noises behind him and think to himself. Perhaps he -did- have to be in a play...and if so, eveyrone would be watching him. An uneasy cough escaped his lips and he twiddles his thumbs atop his desk.  
  
The young woman smiled at them, kind of enjoying their response. She looked at Dib, winked, then looked over at Zim and repeated the action. "Class..." she said. "I'm Ms. Kaci...you can call me Ms. K, which can stand for a lot of things..."  
  
Dib blinked at her and gave her a weak smile, listening up for what she had in store while Zim, on the other hand, was wondering if she had some strange tick in her eye or something.  
  
"Today, kiddies..." Ms. K began. "We'll be making props for the town play. It's a special play, in which two of your classmates are starring." She held out her hands to gesture to Dib and Zim, smiling rather spookily, then she started making a list of the props she needed.  
  
"Uh...yeah..."the spikey haired boy mumbled, looking down at his desk for a moment or so. Zim grinned and moved to his feet, bowing deeply as if he were some sort of king. His 'reign' was soon interrupted, though, as Dib tossed a crumpled piece of paper at his head. That basically started a war of glares between the two.  
  
"Miss K? Can we be in the play, too?!" a girl from the back asked.  
  
"Hmm..." The substitute sadist, er, teacher turned to look at her as she finished writing and thought for a moment. They -did- need some more background antelope... "I think so, I'll have to check with my resources first." She suddenly pulled out a cell phone and dialed Vet's number.  
  
"Mmhmm...Antelope, Vet, do we need more?...Okay...okay...Ooh, good!...Yeah, the blue one...Uh huh...Uh huh...'kay, bye." The phone clicked as she shut it and turned to smile at the girl. "Good news! We need lots of background antelopes, so just about any volunteer can get a part!  
  
A cheer rose up amongst the students, most of them standing and grinning at her. "Well, show us the way!" they exclaimed, eager to do something fun for a change. Dib grinned and stood as well, though Zim seemed the least excited about it all. He grumbled something beneath his breath and slowly moved to his feet , his hands sliding behind his back as he waited.  
  
Finally, something finally crossed the boy's mind. "Um...Aren't Zim and I supposed to get a script...or something?" Dib asked, looking up at her and arching a brow.  
  
Blue eyes sparked behind ovaled glasses. "You already have them..." She said, her voice a few tones unnaturally low, giving her a really spooky sound.  
  
Dib simply blinked, shaking his head with a sigh, "What do you mean 'You already have them'? No, I don't. I've been wondering how I was going to practice for a play with no lines for a couple days now, and not once did I see some giant wad of papers with 'The Lion King' written o-OOOW!!" His speech was cut short as something hard pressed against his back, causing him to jump a bit and turn for the source. Hands sliding to his back, they grabbed something and pulled it out in front of himself. It was a script, somehow wedged into his back pocket. How she managed to get a book into his pants without him knowing, he didn't know. All he knew was that it was confusing him to death.  
  
Zim's script didn't arrive as -well- as Dib's did, suddenly flying through the air and smacking him hard against the back of his neck. "AAAH! Spine...crushed...ugh..."he groaned, falling to the floor beside the stack of papers and rubbing his neck as Dib broke into a fit of laughter.  
  
The sight seemed to amuse Kaci, but she realized that she was considered an authority figure at the moment and needed to calm down and keep the class in order. "Now, now, kids. Let's calm down and get back in order. We're going on a little field trip to the park! Everyone ready?"  
  
"Yees!" the all cried, desperate to get out of the evil classroom before whatever was left of their souls got trapped in the textbooks. A field trip. This should be interesting, Dib thought, brought back to Earth as a board eraser smacked him in the glasses and left a big, white rectangle on their clear surfaces. After he'd cleaned them off, he flashed Zim a glare, the whistle Irken pretending to be completely focused on his script.  
  
Dib sighed and picked up his own. "Very interesting..." 


End file.
